


Возвращайся

by Bellini



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellini/pseuds/Bellini
Summary: Бета Ginger Wind





	Возвращайся

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Ginger Wind

Хатори пришел и принес книги, что Шигуре дал ему почитать, когда они были в доме у озера. Положил их на стол и присел рядом с раскрытыми сёдзи. Как всегда, застегнутый на все пуговицы, прическа — волосок к волоску.

— А где твой детский сад? — спросил он, глядя куда-то поверх Шигуре.

— Где могут быть дети в десять утра в будний день? В школе, конечно, — Шигуре отложил газету, поднялся, потягиваясь, и пошел на кухню ставить чайник на огонь.

Он решил не расспрашивать своего гостя, зачем тот явился: ну не книги же вернуть, в самом деле. В разгар рабочего дня-то. Но знал, что если тот захочет, сам расскажет или нет. Может, опять какие-то неприятные новости из поместья.

— Вот, организовал для нас чай! Можешь начинать благодарить меня, Тори-чан.

Хатори блеснул стеклами очков, взял наполненную чашку и снова застыл.

Ветер трепал кое-как починенные Кё-куном сёдзи, мерно тикали часы, Хатори молча пил свой чай, а Шигуре наслаждался тишиной и покоем, читал газету и впитывал мимолетную гармонию этого дня. С Хатори было хорошо даже молчать, да с ним что угодно было хорошо.

— Тори-чан, хочешь, пойдем со мной в кабинет? Мне надо поработать над рукописью, и там тепло. Ты не заскучаешь: будешь моей молчаливой музой.

Хатори кивнул и поднялся. Собрался уходить, что ли? Но нет, шагнул в сторону комнаты. Шигуре оказался с ним близко лицом к лицу, приобнял и улыбнулся.

— Можешь расслабиться здесь, дети придут только вечером.

Кажется, он понял, зачем пришел Хатори. Бледнее обычного лицо и серые тени под всегда ясными глазами — не спал сутки или больше, выглядит как кукла, у которой вот-вот кончится завод ключика. Мог бы вколоть себе снотворное, но он — врач и прекрасно знает, как опасно шагнуть в сторону искусственного забытья.

— Всё такой же бардак, Шигуре! — Хатори оглядывал комнату в поисках, куда бы присесть.

— Ну, знаешь, все нет времени, а нагружать милую Тору-чан уборкой вот этого всего не хочется, — Шигуре ловко сгрузил несколько книжек со своей кровати и застелил ее розовым покрывалом. Заметив чуть удивленный взгляд, пробормотал быстро: — Подарок Кагуры-чан.

— Ты не боишься проблем с законом? Вокруг тебя слишком много малолетних школьниц, — Хатори искал теперь, куда бы пристроить свой пиджак, и повесил его на горку из книг.

— Они всего лишь дети, не ревнуй, милый, — повел плечами Шигуре. — Но то, что шутишь — это хорошо. Ложись и отдыхай.

— Хм, — тот улегся и вытянул свои длиннющие ноги, — дай мне какую-нибудь свою книжку.

— А, держи, — Шигуре бросил ему цветастый томик из тех, что писал для собственного развлечения.

— О боги, — повертел в руках книжку Хатори, нахмурился и все-таки раскрыл.

Шигуре сел за свой рабочий стол у окна и тяжко вздохнул:

— Ох-ох!

Но начал писать, и текст увлек за собой. Присутствие мерно спящего Хатори согревало, хотя Шигуре почти никого не пускал сюда, особенно когда работал.

Он еще на озере понял, что Хатори жутко устал, даже позволил всем увидеть себя спящим. Спасибо Аямэ за то, что приехал, и им вдвоем удалось тогда разговорить Хатори, заставить чуть открыться и улыбнуться как в школьные времена, когда их называли Цветущей троицей. Сейчас же только Аямэ и продолжал цвести как ни в чем не бывало. Явился в алом готическом наряде, серебряная коса густых волос через плечо. Принц из сказки для взрослых мальчиков и девочек. Несмотря на весь театр имени себя, оказался необходимым звеном между ними, как всегда.

Главное, чтобы сейчас никто не пришел, не начал орать, стенать, плакать и драться. В этом доме что ни день кипели страсти, семейство Сома — оно такое.

Шигуре отложил ручку, повернулся и посмотрел на спящего Хатори. Еще в школе им говорили как они похожи. Пожалуй. Шигуре не составило бы труда полностью передать мимику Хатори, скупую до чертиков, пугающий иногда взгляд льдисто-серых глаз, манеру говорить и сидеть… Похожи, да…

— Шигуре, — он вздрогнул, хотя знал, как Хатори чутко спит.

— Что?

— Я знаю, что вы были на озере вместе… с Аямэ. Вам следует быть осторожней, потому что… — Хатори замолчал, явно, подбирая слова.

— Потому что?.. — Шигуре подошел к кровати и поднял с пола книжку, заодно и очки Хатори.

— Потому что вы оба взрослые люди. К тому же, там были дети, а вы занимались черти чем!

— Это называется «секс», и мы занимались им за закрытыми дверями поздно ночью, — Шигуре прикусил язык. — Прости, Хатори.

Он присел на край кровати, взял руку Хатори в свою, погладил раскрытую ладонь.

— Мне тоже нужно тепло, понимаешь, Тори-чан? Не то, что дают Юки и Кё, а другое. Держать кого-то в объятиях, отдаваться и брать. И ты тоже нуждаешься в таком тепле, — Шигуре осознавал, как больно делает Хатори своими словами, но остановиться не мог. Возможно, он поступает правильно. Хатори до сих пор переживал трагедию с Каной и жил прошлым, не подпуская никого к себе.

— Замолчи!

— А то что?.. — он действительно помолчал немного. — Ты стоял и слушал под дверью, что ли?

— Все и так было слышно. И понятно.

— Хотел зайти к нам, а, Тори-чан? Может, представлял себя на чьем-то месте? Только не говори, что на моем, я не переживу такого удара.

— Дурак, ни на чьем. Не нужны вы мне оба с вашим идиотизмом. Спасибо тебе за прием, — Хатори вытащил свою руку, вытянул ее вдоль тела и продолжил лежать.

Без очков, со встрепанными волосами и раскрасневшимся со сна лицом он не выглядел идеальным, его красота не резала бритвой, став мягкой и человечной. Таким, должно быть, Хатори и видела Кана.

— Хорошо, что пришел, приходи в любое время, — улыбнулся Шигуре.

Хатори поднялся, надел свой пиджак, очки, вот только вечную уверенность в себе надеть забыл.

— Не спеши, Тори-чан, сходи умойся, потом я провожу тебя.

— Ладно, — Хатори вышел из комнаты.

— Полотенца в шкафчике у раковины, — крикнул ему Шигуре.

— Хмм?! — это уже адресовалось самому себе.

* * *

— Дописал свою книгу?

Они шли от дома к лестнице вниз, Шигуре провожал Хатори Сому по лесной прохладе.

— Да где там, работы еще на полмесяца.

— А ты не ленись.

— А я не ленюсь.

— Послушай, но он же твой кузен! — без перехода высказался Хатори.

— Ну и что? Ты тоже, если не забыл.

— При чем здесь я и ваши отношения?

— Да так, ни при чем, конечно. Просто сказал.

— А.

Дошли в молчании до спуска, Шигуре был рад, что хоть так, но они сегодня поговорили по душам и, в общем, друг друга поняли. Раскрыл веер и улыбнулся в него.

— Что же, спасибо, что проводил, и передавай всем привет, — поклонился Хатори.

— Непременно, — Шигуре притянул его к себе и поцеловал в сухие, жесткие губы.

— Я знаю, на чьем месте ты себя представлял, — прошептал Шигуре в поцелуй, — пришел-то ты ко мне, м?

Хатори застыл, потом Шигуре почувствовал его руки на своей талии. Хатори прижал его к себе так, что затрещали ребра. «Боже, ну и темперамент», — пронеслось в голове. Но тут его отпустили, и Хатори зашагал прочь.

— Я всегда буду рад тебя видеть, возвращайся, — сказал Шигуре ему вслед.


End file.
